My Bloody Dream
by BadButt94
Summary: Dan is the heartthrob of his high school. Shun is the nerd of his high school. Both go to the same high school. Both like each other. Both share a secret that will bring them together. Yaoi, Blood, Violence, and Cursing. DanxShun.
1. Enter Shun Kazami, the Vampire Hunter

**My Bloody Dream**

**Summary: **Dan is the heartthrob of his high school. Shun is the nerd of his high school. Both go to the same high school. Both like each other. Both share a secret that will bring them together. Yaoi, Blood, Violence, and Cursing. DanxShun.

**Chapter 1: Enter Shun Kazami, the Vampire Hunter**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I awoke at the sound of my alarm clock going off. I wanted to glare at it, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I slowly rolled over onto my back and hit the off button on my clock. Every day is the same for me.

"_My name is Shun Kazami. I'm sixteen years old and I follow in the footsteps of my ancestors. I come from a long line of Vampire Hunters. Each leader of their gang has the right to choose the name of their division. Our name is the "Night Hunters"._

_I don't remember my parents… No one really talks about them either. I wish they were here, so I could talk to them about my high school days. Despite the other side of me, I'm known as the nerdy girl at my high school, because I'm so smart and also because of my long, black hair, that reaches a little past my butt and also because I'm so smart. But I can't let whatever they say get to me… It wouldn't be in my nature."_

After my quick shower, I throw on my pale purple wife beater, green, no sleeved, hoodie, black pants and wrist lengthened fingerless gloves, and black and pale purple tennis shoes. Before I left my room, I tied my hair, with my Mother's favorite pale green ribbon and then grab my two wooden swords, and put them away, before I began my walk to school. On my way, I met friends/ companions from my division, Julie, Alice, Runo, and finally my best friend Ace.

The whole walk was filled with laughter until we had to split off to go to our first period classes. Runo and I walked into an almost empty French class and talked for a little bit before the bell rang.

**RING RING RING**

The rest of the began to fill into the classroom as the bell finished ringing, but I wanted to put my head down, so I could hide my wondering eyes Dan Kuso, my crush since middle school. Dan always loves to wear the color red. Today he was wearing a red sleeveless, opened, hoodie, white wife beater, dark sun glasses on top of his head, lose blue jeans, red and white shoes, and finally fishnet, fingerless, wrist lengthened gloves. I can't help it, but my mind started to daydream about him throughout the whole day.

Before I knew it, the last bell of the day rang, signaling that it was time for us to go home. All of our friends met up at the school's gates before we walked to my house… just like every day. The walk home is what I dread the most.

"Come on Shun." Runo whined.

"No." I replied back with my eyes closed.

"Shun, when are you going to grow up and ask him?" Julie asked.

"NO!"

"Shun as your best friend… I advise you to just talk with him, or at the very least find out if he likes you or not." Ace said as he put his hands behind his head.

"I agree with Ace." Alice said. "If I were you, I would find out now, before Runo and Julie find out for you like last time." She teased.

"Please not another repeat of that." I begged.

"Then find out already." Julie convinced.

"FINE! I'll find out, but… it'll be on my terms. That means no interfering from _**any of you**_." I growled as I looked at them.

The rest of the walk home was pretty quiet. When we got there, we eat, did our homework and studied, before napping. Once we woke up, we changed into our hunter clothes. I jumped into my black wife beater, pants, knee high army boots, wrist high gloves, and elbow guards before tying my hair into a high ponytail with the same ribbon. I grabbed my wooden swords and walked into the backyard, so I could give them the signal to start the hunt in the woods.

"_This is the only time I can't focus on Dan. Strange, it sometimes makes me sad."_


	2. Enter Dan Kuso

**Chapter 2: Enter the Vampire Prince, Dan Kuso**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I awoke feeling great today. I stretched before I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and showered. I dressed in a red sleeveless, hooded jacket, a white wife beater, black wrist high, fingerless gloves, black pants, red and black tennis shoes, and put my sun glasses on top of my head before heading out.

"_Hey. The name's Dan Kuso. I'm sixteen years old, apparently the heartthrob at my high school, and I am also the Prince of Vampires. To most of the world we are known as vampires when actually we are Night Creatures."_

I put my hood over my head and my sun glasses on my face as I walked outside to meet up with my friends. At the gates waiting for me were Baron, Keith, or Spectra as he likes to call himself, his sister Mira, his best friend Gus, and my best friend, Marucho. **"Hey Master Dan!" **Baron yelled.

"Why must you be so loud this early in the morning?" Spectra asked/growled.

"You are the most annoying out of all of us. If you weren't our friend, we would've drunk your blood already." Gus warned.

"Ha. I'll remember that next time." Baron nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Boys." Mira rolled her eyes.

"No. It's just them." Marucho interjected.

I laughed, but stopped when the five minute bell rung. Mira, Marucho, and I walked into French class and sat down. I didn't remove my hood or glasses until Shun walked into the room with his best friend Ace. To say that I had a crush on Shun would be an understatement. Ever since middle school, Shun has been on my mind. Despite what people say I love his long hair. It's a bit girly, but it gives him a sense of grace and beauty I adore. His honey colored eyes and smooth pale skin are divine. I know little of his personality, but there's something strong and mysterious about him that draws me in. Yeah I know it's against Dark World's law, but I can't help myself. The whole day went no different. I daydreamed about him until I went home with the rest of the gang. We do homework, sleep **(to pass the time)**, and got dressed. I wore my usual all black outfit which consisted of a wife beater, opened, knee length, up turned collar trench coat, fingerless gloves, pants, and combat boots. I loved the feeling of when my fangs and claws extended. Once properly dressed, my group headed down to my underground castle. Once down there, we hopped on our Yamahas and raced off into the night, looking for our next prey.

"_I'm not going to lie. While I feed, sometimes I think of how Shun's blood would taste when it would drip down my throat. What can I say… he won't leave my mind."_


	3. Getting Courage Pt 1

**Chapter 3: Getting Courage Pt. 1**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I'm a little nervous, but excited to say the least. Today was the day I was finally going to work up the nerve to ask my crush, Shun, out on a date. I already told my friends and now they're pushing me too hurry up with it. _"I'm the next king. I need to become settle with these things. It's not every day you get to be alone with our other half."_ As I walked down the hallway, to Shun's locker, I sensed another threatening aura near him. The aura of another vampire known as Ren Krawler. "Hey pretty "boy". Where isn't there a beauty pageant you should be entering in?" Ren smirked.

"Bite me." Shun responded.

"Not even on your best day." Ren sneered.

"_It's my time to shine."_

I strolled over, behind Ren, and tapped his shoulder. "Yeah? What do you~" He started before I slammed him by his neck into the lockers and then on the floor. I smirked as my eyes started turning red and I pressed into his neck with the tip of my shoe.

"_**Just making a service call."**_ I replied.

"D-Dan?" I heard Shun question as he stared at me.

"Hey Shun. How you been?" I smiled. My eyes were closed. _"I don't want to scare him off just yet."_

"What are you doing her Dan?" Ren struggled to say as I added more pressure on his neck.

"_**Stopping you. It's not nice to bully others who are weaker than you. Don't you think… Ren?"**_ I sneered with the more pressure I added to his neck.

"Dan stop. You could kill him." I turned to see the worry in his eyes. I don't know where it came from, but I decided to listen to him. I wanted Ren gone as soon as possible; despite the fact that I wanted to keep the physical contact that Shun was giving me.

"_His hands on my arm were a nice start."_ I slowly eased up on my pressure before releasing him. _**"Now, if I ever catch you tormenting Shun again… I will personally put you in your early grave. Got it?" **_I made sure.

"Fine whatever." Ren 'humped' before shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving.

After he left both Shun and I sighed and I let my eyes revert back to their normal hue. "Thanks for saving me Dan, although I didn't need it." He said as he turned away from me.

"You're welcome." I grinned.

"Why?" He asked while looking into my eyes.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? And why are you even talking to me? You never do that, so why start now?" Shun glared at me.

"Whoa, calm down Shun." I said as I put my hand up defensibly. "I was actually on my way to ask you something when I saw that Ren was bullying you, so I stepped in." I smirked.

"Oh." His gaze eased as he turned his head to hide the barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

"_He's so cute."_ I chuckled at the thought.

"So… what did you want to ask me?"

"I was actually going to ask you out." I said bluntly. I think all the nerve I had came from my daring rescue.

"What?" He whipped his head towards me. His hazel eyes widen and his blush darkened a little bit.

"I. Want. You. To. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me. Tonight." I repeated.

"Oh, um… sure." He nervously replied while not looking at me.

"Good. I'll pick you up around seven. I figured since the carnival's first day was today… maybe you would like to go with me." I looked at his uneasy form and decided to change it. "Or if you don't want too, we could~"

"**NO!" **He screamed and then cleared his throat. "No, the carnival is fine. I'd love to go." He said looking so cute.

"Good. So I'll see you around seven?"

"Can't wait." He laughed nervously before I walked away with a shit eating grin on my face.

"_Phase one: Complete."_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I watched as Dan's retreating form disappear into our first period French class. My face was beat red and on fire after our conversation. I rushed to my seat with my head down and a clouded mind. It was like a dream come true. I kept pinching my skin to make sure I wasn't sleeping until a sudden though appeared in my head. _"Oh shit. I forgot all about the Hunt. I just hope when I explain… that they won't kill me."_

…

…

…

When we were walking towards my house, I decided to tell them what happened. "Finally." The whole group sighed. That's when I looked at them with a confused look before I was dragged off to my house by Julie and Runo.

"We thought that you would chicken out. Now come on. It's time for you to get ready for your date with your new _boyfriend_." They giggled as their grip tightened around my wrists.

"Ace! Don't you want to help me?" I yelled to my _best friend_ shrugged.

"Sorry, but it's out of my hands Shun." He smirked.

"You better be out of my hands when I get back." I growled at him.

"**Come on Shun. We don't have all day."** Julie yelled.

…

…

…

Around the time Dan arrived, my friends left. I was greeted by his warm smile, which caused me to smile too. "Ready?" He asked as I nodded. I closed the door and we started walking to the carnival. Along the way, I learned a lot about him. He's a lot more daring than I thought. "Well, you know a lot about me… why don't you tell me a little about you."

I was at a lost. It seemed as though words were escaping my mind. "Well… I don't really hang with a lot of people."

"Knew that."

"I'm pretty quite."

"Knew that too, Shun."

"Ok then Dan…" I said as I turned to him with my hands on my hips. "Tell me what you don't know."

"I don't know why they call you a girly nerd." He said in a serious tone. I looked toward the ground.

"… It's because of my grades… and my hair." I grabbed the lock of hair that was bound by the pale green ribbon and nervously played with it. I started to feel really self conscious, but then his hand stopped mine and he gently held my hair with a smile.

"I like it."


	4. Getting Courage Pt 2

**Chapter 4: Getting Courage Pt.2**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Our date wasn't like anything I imagined. I'm actually having more fun than I thought I would. After Dan bought the tickets we started walking around until we found a few rides we were both interested in. On one ride I felt so embarrassed because the ride jerked us together so it made it look like In was leaning on him. Even though I liked it… I don't know how comfortable Dan felt and also… it made me feel more girly. Once we got off the ride, with Dan's help, we walked over to a few game booths where there were teddy bears of all kinds hung. I couldn't help but stare at the ninja teddy bear hanging before me. It was actually kind of cute.

"One ball please." I heard Dan say as he put the dollar on the table.

"Dan? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Winning you that teddy bear." He answered before he threw the ball, knocking all the bottles down.

"You don't even one what bear I want." I huffed before he practically shoved the right bear in my arms.

"You wanted the ninja bear… right?"

"How did you know Dan?" I questioned as I stared at the stuffed bear.

"Lucky guess. Come on. I thought I say another game both over there." Dan cheered.

"_**Well, well, well if it isn't my little brother and his date."**_ Both Dan and I turned around with wide eyes to see two people I never thought we would.

The one standing in front of me was my slightly older cousin Ingram. Some say that he could've been my twin except his hair is naturally pale green and tied in a high ponytail that reaches his knees. He also has hazel eyes. His outfit consists of an all black no sleeved hoodie, skinny jeans, tennis shoes, and wrist high fingerless gloves. "Hey Shun. Fancy meeting you out here… and with someone too. Good for you." He cheered.

"I should say the same for you Ingram. I didn't know you had a boyfriend… who is this?" I teased back while my cousin blushed.

"Drake…" I heard Dan mumble as he pulled me slightly closer.

"Daniel… little brother… why do you always have to be so hostel towards me?" The taller boy smirked to Dan.

"_I didn't know that Dan had an older brother… and this is him? Now that I look at the two of them… they actually look like twins but I could tell that Drake was older."_ Drake's red eyes were more dangerous than Dan's. He wore red baggy pants and wrist high fingerless gloves, yellow wife beater and tennis shoes, and a white hoodie.

"Dan… this is your brother?" I asked. My eyes never left those dangerous ones.

"_**Yes… why actually I am. I'm his OLDER brother. The name's Drake… but I only answer to Drago."**_ Drago smirked as he held his hand out towards me.

"My name's Shun, Ingram's cousin." I introduced.

"Come on Drago. I wanna ride the one." My cousin whined as he tugged on Drago's arm.

"Well Dan I have to go. I hope you and _**Shun**_ have fun tonight. I know I will." Drago smirked as he turned around and started walking.

"Behave yourself Shun." Ingram sung.

"That should be my line." I chuckled.

Even though I didn't look at Dan, I could feel his muscles tighten under my skin. The arm that held my new ninja bear hooked around Dan's right arm while my other hand lightly messaged his shoulder. "You ok Dan?"

He relaxed before turning and smiling at me. "I'm fine. It's a brother thing we've been doing for years. Come on. I wanna get some cotton candy before we go on the Ferris wheel." I nodded as I allowed Dan to pull me toward the cotton candy stand.

It was nice being here with him. He was so gentle compared to the threatening way he handled Ren today. When we got on the Ferris wheel, I was floating on Cloud 9. The breeze was perfect. The mood was perfect. The fireworks were perfect. Dan was perfect. Everything was perfect. I could barely contain my blush from spreading all over my face when Dan draped an arm over my shoulders and leaned against me. I couldn't, nor did I want to, stop my body when it held his hand and leaned against Dan's. The only thing I could do was sighed in contentment as I closed my eyes. _"This is how it should be."_

…

…

…

"I had fun tonight Shun." Dan smiled at me.

"I did too."

"Thanks for coming with me."

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled back.

"Whoa look how late it is." I heard Dan say randomly. When I looked around for the first time, I noticed that he was right. Judging from the darkness of the sky, the sun had set a long time ago. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Dan's question made my heart speed up even further. I was going to answer 'yes' but then I realized that I still had my Hunt to do. **"NO!"** I accidentally shouted before I covered my mouth and cleared my voice. "I mean no. My house is pretty close. I'll just run home. Thank you for tonight. I would love to do it again sometime." I smiled as I started to run home.

As I started to slow down, I could feel the eyes of a dangerous enemy on me. I was unarmed and even is I wasn't it still wouldn't have helped. The aura I felt was that of a werewolf's. I had to pick up the pace if I wanted to make it home alive.

I ran and ran. I thought I was going to home free until I felt something hit me. I moaned in pain as I fell to the cold cemented ground, dropping my bear along the way. I held onto my side, relived that there wasn't blood, but man it hurt like a bitch.

**EVIL LAUGHING**

I didn't turn around when I heard the werewolf laughing. The only thing I was thinking was getting away. I clutched my side as I struggled to get up. I ran and ran again. I didn't know where I was running to. All I knew was that I had to get away. I just wish I didn't turn down an ally.

When I reached the dead end, I could hear the werewolf's bloodlust breathing. I didn't have time to fully turn around before the beast slashed at my arm, causing it to bleed, and throwing me against the adjacent brick wall. I cried out in pain as I can in contact with both the brick wall and then the stoned ground. The last thing I remember was the howling of the beast and then… nothing.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"_Oh crap. I forgot to give Shun that goodbye kiss I was pumping myself up for."_ I groaned as I walked in the same direction as Shun's house. With my hands in my pockets and a grin on my face… I was invincible. Or so I thought until I spotted Shun's ninja bear on the ground. I quickly picked it up and examined it carefully. _"Why would Shun leave his new bear in the middle of the sidewalk like that unless…"_ I started to panic when I caught a whiff of Shun's blood and a familiar werewolf scent. _"Shun…?"_ I quickly pocketed the bear and raced off in the direction of the two scents.

When I arrived, Shun was on the stone ground, motionless, with a howling beast over him. _**"Hey fuzzbutt… didn't your mother ever teach you it's impolite to howl before you die."**_ I smirked.

"_**Didn't your mother ever teach you that you shouldn't be making threats you can't keep… Dan Kuso."**_ Ren, the werewolf, growled as he turned toward me.

Before he could even think. I jumped down, grabbed his furry neck, and snapped it before I dropped his limp body._** "You talk too much."**_ I whispered.

After doing the deed, I picked Shun up bridal-style and raced toward his house.

I had to be careful as I entered the foreign household. I didn't know what to expect so caution was my best beat. As I traveled through the house, I accidentally stumbled into his Grandfather's room.

"What are you doing with my grandson, you _**bloodthirsty vampire**_." I heard the grandfather sneer as I rolled my eyes.

"_I don't have time for this."_ I groaned as I stared into the grandfather's eyes. I watched with a smirk as his body fell limp back onto his cot. _"Nighty night… old man."_

When I entered a room that had Shun's strongest scent, I slowly walked in and shut the door. I gently put the unconscious boy onto his bed and used his ribbon to blindfold him before I used my saliva to heal his wound. I tried to ignore the temptation of tasting his blood until his wound was completely healed. Once that was done I used that time to explore Shun's room.

It wasn't really anything special. Way neater than my room that's for sure. I started to move around, but stopped when I heard Shun starting to stir.

"Huh? That the hell is going on? Why can't I see? What's happing? Where am I?" I heard Shun question with concern and fear in his voice. I didn't know what to do. Here Shun was… panicked and startled so I did the only thing I could think of… I kissed him.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

My head and body was hurting when I woke up. I clutched my head when I tried to sit up. But what scared me the most was… my inability to see. The same questions that I voiced were also the same ones I created in my head. I tried to look around, but all I saw was darkness. I became frantic. I didn't know what to do, except panic. Everything was so confusing. And then… I felt the softest lips on mine.

Everyone would've thought I was crazy for not pulling away when a _**stranger**_ kissed me, but I didn't care. I could tell that they didn't want to hurt me, nor was I complaining. Right when I felt them pulling away, I hurried up and kissed back. I felt the person in front of me smirk before they deepened the kiss. My hands automatically found themselves in long spiked hair while his strong arms wrapped around my waist and hair. I felt their tongue lick my lips, asking for an entrance. I hesitated at first but didn't regret it when I felt his wet muscle move against mine. I loved the way our lips molded together. It felt as though they were meant to be connected. We sucked on each other's tongues before our oxygen levels dropped. Only our pants filled my bedroom's silence I wanted to remove my blindfold so bad, but when I tried to his larger hands covered them. He moved so close. Only our hands and our breathing were sandwiched between us. I felt as our lips connected one last time.

"_**Goodbye Shun…"**_ Was all he said before his touch left mine.

"**WAIT!"** I tried to yell as I yanked off the blindfold off. But when I looked, he was gone out the window. Leaving flapping curtains in his wake. I sighed as laid my ribbon on my lap before using mu arms to lean back against. _"Who was that?… And how did he know my name? A stalker maybe…? __**OH MY GOD… I JUST KISSED A STARANGER WHO IS ALSO MY STALKER… Oh well."**_ I thought as I spread my fingers a little bit and felt them grab a teddy bear's foot. It was the ninja bear Dan won for me, and it was holding a thorn less rose attached

"_A rose? I don't remember a rose coming with the teddy bear. Did __**he**__ leave it?"_

…

…

…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I rolled over to hit the button on my alarm; realizing that it's time for me to get ready for school. When I sat up, I brought the rose to my nose and inhaled it. I showered and dressed before I found a vase for the rose. I couldn't help but smirk in admiration. _"I wish this rose would last forever."_

I was about to walk out the door when I noticed that my house was extremely quiet for once. _"Where's Grandfather? He's usually up before me."_ I searched throughout the house and found him passed out on his bed. I sighed as I shut the door and began walking to school.

On my way to school I met all my friends, who interrogated me for every little detail about last night.

"So… how was it?" Julie asked.

"Yeah Shun. You have a good time? Was Dan a gentleman? Did you guys kiss?" Runo badgered.

"Alright you two. Leave our princess alone. And besides when he tells me _**all **_the details later, it'll be much better when I rub it in your faces." Aced chuckled.

I sighed as I started my story. I told them everything except the attack, make-out session with the stranger and the rose. After that Runo, Alice, and Julie couldn't help but squeal every time they saw me. It was embarrassing, especially when I would catch Dan staring.

Throughout the whole day, when I wasn't being harassed, my mind kept reverting back to last night. The lips and touch of that stranger were so gentle. If I was one to believe in superstition, I'd think that maybe I found 'The One', but I'm in high school. Looking for 'The One' wasn't my top priority. I just wish I had seen his face.

After my last class was over, Ace made the girls leave me alone to walk home in peace. I was just leaving the school's gates when I turned to see Dan running up to me. I tried to hide my blush, but that battle was over before it started.

"Hey Shun. I'm glad I caught you before you left." He panted with his hands on his knees.

"Y-you wanted to see me Dan?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah. I was actually wondering if you would like to come with me to the carnival again on Saturday? It's the last day they're in town and they always upgrade from the first day. I would have asked you to go today, but I have too much stuff to do on Fridays. So what do you say Shun?" He smiled as he looked at me.

"Uh…. Sure. I'd love to go. What time?" I asked with my hands behind my back. Even though I knew I was acting like a school girl I could care less.

"I'll call and let you know." Dan replied.

I was about to ask how he got my number but then I remembered I gave it to him yesterday so he could pick me up.

"Thanks fine. Just make sure you call. I don't want my Grandfather to freak for some unknown reason." I sighed as he chuckled.

**SILENT SQUEALING AND GIGGLING**

"It looks like we have an audience." Dan's smirk grew wider.

"I'm sorry. They've been like this all day." I sighed was I messaged my temple.

"I'll see you later Shun." Dan said.

I was just about to say the same thing but, stopped when I felt Dan's lips on my cheek before he walked off. The blush on my cheeks grew redder as I stood there. It was as if time stood still. I touched my heated cheek in shock.

"_That kiss… even though it wasn't on my lips… it felt so familiar. It only made me think of the Dan even more. I'm so confused. The stranger couldn't be Dan, but now I don't know what to think anymore. Dan's voice is sweet and gentle, but the stranger's was deep, almost intimidating, but defiantly sexy. I melted twice because of him. Could this be a sign? Maybe I should start believing in superstition. But that would mean that… Dan wasn't the one I was meant to love."_


	5. Second Date

**Chapter 5: Second Date**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

The whole day I couldn't stop daydreaming about the long black haired beauty I spent the night with last night. To say I enjoyed the make out session and the peck just now was an understatement. Call me a romantic. Once inside my house, I entered my room and jumped on my bed with a sigh. "I can't wait till Saturday."

"_**What's on Saturday?"**_ I heard the sly voice of my older brother leak with amusement.

"Hello… _**Drake**_." I growled.

"_**You know it's Drago."**_ He growled back.

"Not when Mom calls you." I smirked.

"_**Hn. You still didn't answer my question, little brother."**_

"Well if you must know… I'm taking Shun back out tomorrow night." I replied as I rolled away from the jerk.

"_**You better be careful Dan… I think you're in love."**_ He chuckled.

"What are you talking about? It's just a fling." _"No it's not."_

"_**Don't lie to me Dan. It's written all over your face."**_ I rolled over and faced him with a shocked expression.

"_**Don't look so surprised. I've known ever since middle school. You're not very good at hiding your affection for that boy when he's around you know."**_ He smirked.

"_I hate that smirk."_

"_**You know… I thought he was cute… I wonder what he tastes like...? Don't you Daniel?"**_

I growled as I threw one of my pillows at him. _**"Get out…"**_ I growled as he did just that.

I slumped into one of my other pillows and just stared at the ceiling. _"I already knew I was in love with the guy, but it's hard when you're immortal and the one you love isn't. I thought about just changing him, but not only is it against the law and disrespectful to my throne, but it would __**really**__ drive Shun away from me… What's the point of ruling a kingdom and living forever when the person you love isn't there to bathe in the glory with you?"_

**Knock **

**Knock**

I turned my head to see Keith leaning against my door frame. "Your majesty… you should be resting." He smirked.

"Knock it off Keith. You know I hate it when you call me that." I groaned as I sat up.

"Aw what's wrong Dan? Rough day?"

"_**If all you're going to do is mess with me then you can leave."**_ I growled.

"Ok. Ok. I quit. Put the fangs away and let's talk. So what did Drake tease you about today Was it about Shun?" He asked as I nodded. "Stop getting so worked up about it. Drago, or whatever he likes to call himself, is just doing what all older siblings do… tease their litter siblings. I'm sure after a nice nap, you'll be fully charged and ready for the Feeding tonight." Keith smiled as he patted my back.

I nodded a thank you before relaxing into my bed again. _"Maybe he's right… All I need is some sleep and then I'll be alright."_ And with that I rolled away from my door and quickly slipped into my slumber.

…

…

…

Around nine o'clock, my group and I jumped into our outfits and rode out to find our next group of prey. The night was mostly quiet as we fed. After pulling away from a slender pale neck, I whipped my mouth clean before carrying my victim to the hospital. She had short black hair and was paler than the moon. In some type of way she reminded me of Shun, but she wasn't anywhere close to rivaling his perfection.

I was in the middle of strolling to where our bikes were parked, but stopped when I saw a bright red rose standing in the middle of an open field. It was just swaying in the breeze… alone. I plucked and examined it carefully. It was closer to Shun than anything else I've seen. It was an individual. A loner. It was beautiful. It was stunning. It was different. _"Defiantly Shun."_ I smiled as I pocketed it before riding out with my group.

…

…

…

I stirred off the course to my home to stop by Shun's place. I climbed through his opened window to discover that he wasn't there. I could've waited, but decided against it. I didn't want my team to get too suspicious. I found some paper and pen and left a note tied to the rose's stem before dashing back out through the window.

When I returned to the castle, we were summoned by my parents to the underground castle to discuss some issues.

"As you all know, we are enemies with the vampire hunters, but there is one team that posses more of a threat than any other team. The Night Hunters have token out more vampires than the rest. Now it could by that all the others suck or it could be that they're just that skilled, but either way I still don't wanna chance it." My dad, the current King, advised.

"Don't worry Dad. No vampire hunters can take on the vampires' prince. Bring them on! I'll show everyone why I'm the next vampire king!" I cheered with one fist in the air.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Oh man… I'm out of it today." I sighed to myself as I leaned against a tree.

Today I've been distracted all day by my thoughts of Dan and that mystery man. I couldn't focus on anything today. Everything seemed tedious with those two on my mind.

"Shun? Are you ok?" My best friend, Ace, asked me.

"I'm fine… just tired." I replied. I wasn't lying. I was exhausted from all this thinking. "Ok everyone. Let's call it a night." I commanded as I started my venture back home. As I walked back home, I noticed that it was pretty early. _"I wonder if I'll catch the mystery man this time?"_ I practically cheered as I raced home.

…

…

…

"Shun? Back so early?" My Grandfather asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. There weren't any out tonight, so I just told everyone to go home. I'm really tired anyway." I explained.

"Well then you better go upstairs and get some sleep. It's best to end a mission early and take care of yourself than continue on and get yourself killed from being reckless. Good night kiddo." My Grandfather advised as I nodded my head before heading upstairs to my room.

When I turned on my light, there was no sign of the mysterious man. I was a little disappointed, but what cheered me up was a rose and a note left on my nightstand. I picked the thorn less stem and read the note.

"_Saw this and thought of you."_

_ -Mysterious Man_

I smiled at my present before putting it back down and jumping in the shower. The hot water felt like heaven on my tired muscles. I quickly jumped out of the shower and into my bed with a nice smile on my face.

…

…

…

It was about noon when I woke up. I was so excited. I made breakfast and kept myself busy until Dan called and told me that he would be here around seven. At six thirty I decided to get ready. I showered and washed my hair. While running to get dress, I allowed my hair to air dry.

**Ding Dong**

**Ding Dong**

"_He's here. I better get there before my Grandfather does."_ I mentally said before rushing down the stairs.

"Hey Shun." Dan greeted me.

"Hey Dan." I tried not to blush.

"Come on."

"Yeah. By Grandfather. I'll be back soon." I waved.

"Have a wonderful time Shun. _**Remember what I told you boy**_." My Grandfather growled.

Once we were outside, I just had to ask. "What was that about?"

"Well I actually got here earlier, but your Grandfather pulled me inside, lectured me, tried to fix me up a little bit more, before shoving me outside and making me redo my whole arrival. I don't think he likes me." Dan joked.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" I sarcastically asked.

"During the lecture, he told me over ten times." Dan confessed.

"Sorry about that… _**looks like I'm going to have to have a talk about this with him tonight**_." I nervously laughed.

…

…

…

The second time with Dan at the carnival was even better than the first. We raced on the go-karts, continuously bumped each other while riding the bumper cars, we played a whole bunch of games and won little prizes, and when the sun was setting, Dan took me in a tent and we watched a magic show.

I haven't seen one of these since I was a kid so I was kind of excited. Sure the tricks were cheap, but it was still fun just being there and enjoying it was Dan, who turned out to be an even bigger kid than me. His last two tricks, the magician turned two doves into a bouquet of flowers, handed them to me, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The crowd cheered and started to fill out of the tent.

"So… what are you going to do with those?" Dan asked through a forced smile.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll put them in a vase of water at home. Or I might give them to a random old lady. Or…" Right before I was going to finish my sentence, I felt someone pull on my pants.

"Misder…? Mway I wave a fower?" A little girl around five asked me. I smiled at her before bending down and handing her the whole bouquet. "Tank you Misder." She cheered before giving me a kiss on the cheek and running away.

"Aw… that was sweet." Dan smiled.

"Yeah well… Come one. Let's keep moving." I blushed. He nodded before putting an arm over me, which caused me to blush even more.

Dan pulled me over to another booth and started to play a ring toss game. I watched as he effortlessly placed each ring onto a beer bottle. He chose his prize, a giant lion, and gave it to me before luring me back to the Ferris Wheel.

We sat in the duel chair and enjoyed the silence between us.

"Hey Shun…"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I had a great time… you know… again." He nervously said.

"Me too."

"I'm glad because there's been something I've wanted to tell you since middle school." He confessed.

"_Since middle school? This sounds interesting…"_

"What is it Dan?" I encouraged.

"Uh… uh… I like you… a lot and… um… I want you… to be… my… boyfriend_._" He stuttered before signing in relief.

I feel myself blushing fiercely. I didn't know he was going to say that. "I've… also… liked you… you know, since middle school and… I would… love to be… your… boyfriend…" I forced out. After I said that, a great weight just lifted off our shoulders.

It felt nice that this was official now. But I almost fainted from how red my face lit up when Dan kissed my cheek. "Shun, dude, you ok…? You're as red as I fire truck."

"I'm fine Dan… Just fine…" And with that I took Dan's hand and placed it around my shoulders before leaning my head on his shoulder. He, on the other hand, moved his arms to drape over my waist and used the top of my head as a pillow.

…

…

…

The walk home was quiet and nice. We held hands until he walked me to my front door. "Well we're here." Dan quietly announced.

"Thanks again Dan." I said.

"No prob. I'll see you later." And with that, Dan kissed my cheek one last time before he walked away.

I didn't stop the blush from appearing on my face as I leaned against the front door. But, a sense of guilt and doubt played in my mind.

"_I'm so happy, but so nervous. I don't know if I can juggle my duties with my new relationship. I knew I shouldn't have said 'yes', but it's too late now. I'll just have to play it by ear until it gets to hard… I hope Dan likes dating a liar."_


	6. Discovering Our Identities

**Chapter 6: Discovering Our Identities**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Hey Shun." I heard Runo call for me. "What are you and Dan doing for your two month anniversary?"

When she asked me that question, my eyes widen for a few seconds before I smirked. "I don't know. He doesn't want me to do anything _**and**_ he won't tell me anything."

"He's so romantic. I wish I had a boyfriend like yours." Julie cooed.

"Well I guess we _**all**_ can't be as lucky as Shun, fall in love with a handsome guy, and make all of our male friends sick with all the lovey dovey shit _**I'M**_ exposed to _**EVERYDAY**_!" Ace yelled.

"No one's _**forcing **_you to watch." I groaned.

" But I have to. I want to be there just in case he hurts you, but please do me a favor… lay off all the kissing and cuddling from now one." Ace pleaded.

"Oh shut up Ace and stop being such a drama queen." Julie sighed as she bopped Ace on the head.

I laughed at my friend's antics, but mostly I laughed at myself. _"I still can't believe that it's been two months already. To be honest, it doesn't feel like it. I guess that's what happens when you're too indulged with each other to notice the days of the week."_

Every day, Dan would walk me to all of my classes and then, after school, we would spend the whole day together until it's time for me to go on the Hunt. Every day we would do some type of activity, but on the weekends Dan would practically spoil me with all the dates he has planned. _"When does he find time to plan all this?"_ I think my favorite part is when we would sleep on each other. His body would always strangely cold, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

My group and I hurried through our Hunt so that I could be well rested for my date with Dan tomorrow. _"I wonder what the temperature is going to be like for Saturday?"_

…

…

…

**DING DONG, DING DONG**

I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to the front door, yelling my goodbyes to my grandfather along the way. I smoothed everything down before opening the door for my boyfriend.

"Hey." He smiled before pecking my lips.

"Hey yourself." I blushed.

He took my hand and led me to his midnight black Yamaha. I remember the first time I ever road on it. I almost peed myself. But now, I practically jump on the back. He settled in the front and gripped the handle bars before I straddled the hard black set and wrapped my arms around his waist. We sped off to god-knows-where, but it wasn't like I cared. Whenever I would ride with Dan, I would always be amazed by how everything seemed to speed up. The trees, cars, and people would look like blurs until we had to stop.

I was too amazed by the sites to realize that we finally arrived at the park Dan always takes me to.

"We're taking another walk?" I asked, hesitantly releasing Dan from my hold.

"Nope, now close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Dan smiled.

I gave him a playful suspicious look before closing my eyes. "What's this for?" I asked when I felt Dan tie a blindfold around my eyes.

"So you won't cheat." Dan replied before taking my hand. We walked for a little bit before I bumped into Dan's back. "Ok… _**Now**_ you can remove the blindfold."

I tugged the cloth down and gasped when I saw a picnic laid out for us. Dan pulled me to sit on the blanket as he laid out the food out. "Sorry it couldn't be a candle lit picnic." Dan smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we'll be able to do it sometime soon."

"It's fine. You can't spoil me forever." I laugh.

The picnic was nice, just like the weather we were experiencing. After our lunch, Dan and I went for a walk. Our fingers were laced together, even when Dan stopped to buy a rose of me. After our walk, Dan and I road to the movie theater to watch 'Sucker Punch'. He paid for our tickets, despite my protests, before we took our seats. I don't think either of us were paying attention to the movie. I know this because as soon as the lights went down, Dan and I engaged in a make-out session far away from any other movie waters.

…

…

…

The movie ended after an hour or so after the sun had set. I hopped on the back of Dan's bike and allowed him to take me home.

"Thanks for today." I smiled as he walked me to the door.

"It was my pleasure." He cooed in my ear. "Oh, by the way… Here…" Dan smiled as he handed me the rose he bought earlier.

"So that's where it went. I was wondering what you did with it."

"Yeah well… I had to wait to give it to you."

"Maybe my friends are right. Maybe you are too much the romantic." I smiled while getting closer to him.

"But you love me for it." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my midsection.

"Yeah… You're right. I do love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered against my lips before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"_The kiss was long, but gentle, loving, and sweet. The way our lips molded together time and time again was mind blowing. It felt as if some cosmic puzzle was finally completed. The strange thing is, is that whenever we kiss, my mind refers back to the mysterious man from way back then. I know that it's wrong to think of someone else while my loving boyfriend was kissing me, but I couldn't help it."_

I opened my eyes when I felt Dan pull away and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye as I watched Dan zoom out of sight. "Time for me to get ready."

…

…

…

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I pulled into my house and headed for my room to get ready for tonight's feeding. "Well, well, well look who's back from his date with _**Shun~**_." My older brother Drake sang.

"Oh leave him along Drago. After all… No one can find a cute little human, like Shun." Spectra teased.

"Well I got the next best thing… his cousin." Drake smirked.

"_**Are you two quite finished?"**_ I growled at my annoying, laughing best friend and older brother.

"Give us a moment…" Spectra continued to laugh as they stood face to face, holding each other. "So _**that's**_ where the rose you bought for me went. I was wondering what you did with it." Spectra said as he tried to imitate Shun's actions.

"Well I _**did**_ have to wait to give this to you at the right moment." Drago said, trying to imitate me.

"You really are such the romantic."

"But you love me for it."

"I do love you, _**Dan**_." Spectra mocked.

"I love you too, _**Shun**_." Drake mocked. They slide down the wall in a fit of laughter as they made fun of the ending to Shun and my date. "You're such a pussy." My brother laughed.

"_**You were watching us. Weren't you?"**_ I asked. Even though I already knew the answer.

"Of course." Spectra laughed, allowing tears to spill from his eyes.

"_**Stop it."**_ I growled.

"Dan and Shun sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage." They laughed while gasping for air.

"_**I'm warning you."**_

"Oh no Drake, he's starting to get mad." Spectra laughed.

"_**You're pissing me off."**_ I hissed as my claws and fangs extended.

"Calm down Danny boy. We were just messin with you. So tell me… Who's the girl." Drago laughed even harder.

"Oh I get it. Because Shun looks like a girl and because Dan's a pussy bitch. Ha-ha. You're funny man." Spectra laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. Right when I was about to jump on them, Ingram knocked their heads together, successfully shutting them up. _**"SHUT THE HELL UP! DAMN YOU TWO ARE ANNOYING!"**_The green hair teen yelled before he walked over to me and grabbed the front of my shirt. _**"You… I actually like you and approve of this relationship you and Shun have, but let me warn you… IF you EVER hurt Shun… I will KILL you… SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY."**_ He growled before dropping me on my ass. _**"Now let's go! It's time for the Feeding!"**_

"Damn Drago. Now I see why you don't piss him off." Spectra groaned as he rubbed his head.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

The gang had dressed and set out to seek their preys for the evening. The night seemed to go off without a hitch as everyone filled themselves on delicious human blood. "Alright everyone. We've had our fill for the night. It's time to~"

"Hold it right there, _**vampires**_. Turn around and prepare for your demise." Hissed a loud voice from across the field, effectively silencing Dan's command.

"_That voice."_ Dan thought as his muscles tensed.

Dan didn't want to turn around until that voice ordered him to. **"I SAID TURN AROUND~"** Shun shouted, but stopped when his hazel eyes met the shocked eyes of his boyfriend.

"**MY BOYFRIEND'S A VAMPIRE?"**

"**MY BOYFRIEND'S A VAMPIRE HUNTER?"**

Dan and Shun shouted at the same time, scarring the birds away and into the warm night air. Everyone was silenced by the awkward tension in the air. "Awkward."

Drago sung in a high pitched voice.

...

…

…

"**Why didn't you tell me that you were a vampire?"** Shun shouted as he tried to punch Dan in the face.

"_**WHAT**_** was I **_**supposed **_**to say?"** Dan yelled as he tried to sweep Shun off his feet by kicking them.

Shun back flipped out of the way, hitting Dan in the process. **"I don't know! But it would've been nice to know that my BOYFRIEND was the very thing I've set out to destroy!"**

"**Oh yeah. That would've been a **_**NICE**_** first date topic!"** Dan screamed when he used his elbow to land a blow to Shun's stomach.

"**Well I'm sorry that I fell in love with a vampire!"** Shun screamed as he tried to stab Dan, but missed and ended up getting his sword stuck in the bark of a tree.

"**Would you have stayed with me after I told you?"** Dan asked while holding onto Shun from behind.

"Would have you?" Shun mumbled as he went limp in Dan's hold.

They stayed like this for a minute before Dan sat on the grass with Shun in tow. "Alright. So we both know what the other is. Now let's talk about it." Dan calmly said as he still held Shun in his arms.

…

…

…

"So Dan knew that Shun was a human this whole time?" Runo asked.

"Yes, but he never knew about this." Spectra said as everyone sat in a giant circle while Dan and Shun worked out their relationship problems.

"But didn't you _**just**_ say that it's against the rules to fall in love with a human?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but Shun's not any ordinary human." Ingram sighed.

"What do you mean?" Drago asked his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Drake, but the Kazami Clan has a secret they've been hiding for years. You see… Our family originally came from vampires, but something happened and caused them to split off from each other. Shun is a product of a human _**and**_ a vampire. The thing that had divided our family was their views on relationships. Shun's vampire ancestors fell more and more in love with humans, causing their vampire blood to thin out until there was nothing left except human blood. Once that happened, everyone decided that it would be best to keep that part of our family history a secret. The family members, who still carried vampire blood in them, disconnected themselves from their human relatives, which, ironically, caused the human relatives to turn into vampire hunters.

Thinking that this fueled was stupid, I went and sought out Shun's mother and grandfather. Once I explained the history of the family, they begged me not tell any other family member in fear of creating more of a mess. I kept my word. A few years later, Shun's mother retired from her vampire hunting days when she met Shun's father, a full fledged vampire. He claimed and went to bed with her.

A month later, she discovered that she was pregnant and fell seriously ill. The only way to save her was if Shun's father turned her into a vampire, which he did. For a while, everything was fine, she became a beautiful vampire, Shun was a healthy half vampire baby, Shun's mother was back in touch with her family, our clan had put aside their differences, our family was whole again, and Shun's parents were in the clear. But when the king of Dark World caught wind of this, he sent his minions to slaughter almost everyone in our clan. One by one, the Kazami Clan decreased in numbers until only Shun, Shun's parents, Shun's grandfather, and I were left.

In an attempt to save us, Shun's father made a black bracelet that concealed Shun's vampire scent and appearances while Shun's mother made a green ribbon to help control Shun's vampire needs, desires, and powers before sending us into hiding. By time the King's minions came, Shun, Shun's grandfather, and I were long gone. I returned a few days later to see the after match, but I wish I didn't. On the ground Shun's parents were lying in a pile of their own blood. I gave them a proper burial and told Shun's grandfather what I saw. There, we vowed to never speak of this again.

Shun was only a new born when this happened. We expected him to be crying and loud, but he actually slept a whole week. After those seven days, Shun woke up and cried for hours. It wasn't until we fed him blood that he calmed down. I knew that his vampire side was starting to take over, so we gave him the presents his parents left behind. The 'unique' part everyone sensed from Shun was actually just the vampire side returning. The bracelet broke a long time ago, so now only his ribbon is left. Only Shun's father knew how to fix it, but since he's dead, I had to think of a plan to help Shun without him knowing. So, as a last resort, I made the ribbon's powers stronger. So now, whenever Shun removes his ribbon for more than five minutes, his vampire powers will be unleashes and will take over. It's uncontrollable. The only hope we have now is if Dan transfers some of his blood into Shun, turning him into a full fledged vampire. I've been carrying this secret for so long… I wouldn't be able to face Shun if he ever found out." Ingram sighed while trying to hold back his tears.

"Well looks like you'll have to now." Ace said as he pointed to a still Dan and Sun.

Shun's body tensed as he took in all of the information before he turned and ran away. **"SHUN!"** Dan yelled as he turned to run after his boyfriend.

"Let him go Dan. This is something Shun must deal with on his own." Drago said as he paced a hand on his sadden little brother's shoulders.

"I can't imagine what it must be like… being in Shun's position." Dan whispered to himself, despite knowing that Drago had heard.


	7. Dan's Plan

**Chapter 7: Dan's Plan**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

**(Warning! Unexpected short chapter)**

I wore a depressed look on my face while I attended school. Shun hadn't shown up at school all day. I'm not surprised though. _"I can't imagine the pain and emotional roller coaster Shun's going through right now. I'll stop by after my feeding and check on him."_

Night time came when the gang and I begun our feeding. Throughout the whole night, my friends kept trying to talk or cheer me up, but I just ignored them and went my own way. On my way to my boyfriend's house, I saw a rose wearing a dark red cloak. It reminded me a lot of Shun, so I decided to pick it as a gift for him.

When I finally arrived, I had to be stealthy in order to enter the house undetected. Deep within the house, I could hear the cries of Shun's Grandfather. I was practically glued to the walls as I traveled along them.

"He's gone… Shun's really gone…" The old man cried, making me gasp.

"_He can't be gone."_

I raced up the stairs to Shun's room, not caring if I was stealthy or not, and swung the door open. My eyes widen in shock at the scene before me. The room was not only in complete disarray, but it was also completely destroyed.

"_Shun. I have to find him." _Using one of his discarded shirts, I inhaled his scent before setting out to search for my missing love.

…

…

…

It seemed like hours before I was finally able find a poorly built hut where my love's scent was the strongest. I quietly entered the hut and saw Shun curled up in the corner, back to me, shivering from the cold night air, and crying. It broke my heart to see him so fragile like that. I removed my black trench coat and wrapped it around Shun's body before pulling him into my arms.

"It's going to be alright." I whispered in his ear.

I loosed my grip, allowing him to turn and face me. I saw how red and puffy his eyes were before he gripped my shirt and buried his head in my chest. "I don't know what to do Dan. Everything I thought was real was a lie. Who would've ever thought that my boyfriend, my cousin, his boyfriend, and I were vampires. Ironic isn't it, Dan?" I felt him smile against my chest.

The strings on my heart tightened when I realized that his smile wasn't a happy one. "Shun… Look at me…" I commanded. I lowered my head and stared in Shun's confused hazel orbs. "I can't begin to understand what you're going through, but let's get one thing straight. _**Every time **_I told you that I love you, I meant it. In my world, it's against the law to fall in love with a human, but I didn't care. I've never met anyone as kind or as loving as you before. Sure I've dated before, but I have never felt as complete as I am with you, Shun. I love you and I wanted to protect you. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I never wanted to hurt you, but I guess I did… I'm sorry, Shun." I apologized as I lowered my head. I couldn't face him, knowing that I was among the ones who had broken this poor boy.

My head shot up when I felt his arms wrap around my neck. "Thank you Dan." Was all he said before connecting his lips with mine in a heartfelt kiss.

I closed my eyes and tightened my grip while I allowed Shun to pull me into our own world. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but when it ended I moved to sit cross legged so that Shun could sit in my lap. Both his legs draped over my right one. His hands fisted my shirt tightly. It was almost as if he was afraid that I would disappear if he didn't hang on tight enough. His head was pressed against my beating heart. I could tell from the sigh he released that he felt safe in my arms. My chin rested on top of his black hair. There was nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with Shun. I used my hand to try and warm Shun up a little bit. But then, I got an idea.

"Hey Shun?" I spoke, catching his attention. "I know this might sound crazy, but hear me out. Let's run away together. Just you and me Let's run to a place where no one can find us. Let's go someplace where nothing matters except us. Come on Shun. What do you say? I know we both love each other, so why don't we throw caution into the wind and see where this crazy relationship takes us. Please Shun. All I need you to do is say yes." I smiled with each of my pleas.

"Alright Dan. Take me to this magical place of yours."

We both smiled before I stood up and swung him around. "Hop on my back. It'll be easier to run that way." I explained.

Shun nodded and hopped on my back. Before we knew it, I raced off with my destination already in mind. _"With Shun by my side, it's going to be nothing but smooth sailing from here on out."_

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Back in the castle, Ingram and Drago explained to the Queen and King about Shun, their family's history, abilities, and of the prince and Shun's disappearance. "I see. And does Dan know about these abilities?" The Queen asked.

"He and Shun over heard most of Shun's abilities, but none of them know of Shun's other abilities." Ingram announced.

"Which are…?" The King questioned.

"Because Shun was born from vampires, both made and full blooded, he posses the ability to bare children, despite his gender. Another ability is that, his blood can purify any vampire's blood. Dan is the only exception because they were destined to be together, making him immune." Ingram explained.

"Interesting… Does anyone else know about this?" The King questioned.

"Not that I know of." Ingram replied.

"Then it's settled. Drake, go and bring Dan and Shun home. We can't have anyone else break that boy more than he already is." The Queen ordered.

"Yes Mother." When Drago and Ingram exited the throne room, Drago could sense the uneasiness coming for his boyfriend. "What's wrong Honey Bunches of Oats?"

"It's Shun. I know that Dan's with him, but I still can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Well then, let's hurry up and get to them before anyone else can." Drago cheered as they continued onto their room.

That night, the couple rested before setting out the very next morning. _"I just hope that no one removes Shun's ribbon. Shun won't get all of his vampire powers and abilities, but his appearance might get him in trouble. After all… he is wanted by the former ruler, King Zenoheld."_


	8. On the Run

**Warnings: **Threats, cussing, and anime violence… You know the usual stuff.

**Chapter 8: On the Run**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

The ride on Dan's back is a lot more soothing than one would imagine. I could barely feel anything that Dan's feet touched. I tried to stay up as long as I could throughout the entire ride, but the longer I rode on his back, the sleepier I got. I could feel my grip around Dan's neck slipping.

"Getting sleepy, Shun?" Dan teased after he stopped on a thick branch.

"Yeah. I guess I am." I smirked as I lightly rubbed my closed eyes. "I didn't even realize that I had closed my eyes."

"I knew you were sleepy, so I thought ahead and found a place for us to rest. It has a beautiful lake and a nice tree trunk for us to rest against. You just need to hang on a little bit longer."

"I'll try." I replied before Dan jumped off the branch and started running again. We traveled a few more minutes before Dan had finally sat me down against a massive tree trunk. "Wow~" I gasped in awe as I stared at the beautiful lake. The reflection of the moon and stars made the lake glisten in the darkened scenery. "Is this the place you were talking about? You know, the magical place for just you and me?"

"Naw. Pretty though, isn't it?" Dan smiled as he stretched his muscles.

"Yeah. How did you find it?"

"After I was done feeding, I decided to take spin away from my castle/home. When I started to get sleepy, I kept wondering around until I finally collapsed and awoke at this place. This place has been kind of like my sanctuary whenever things got too crazy back home. I've been coming here for about three years now. I was actually going to show you this place a long time ago, but I kept forgetting… sorry." He laughed while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

I tried to stifle a yawn, but my tiredness over powered me. While yawning, my back automatically leaned more onto the tree trunk. I had cracked one eye open to see that Dan had rested his head in my lap before wrapping his strong arms around my waist. "I usually sleep on you, you know." I teased as I reclosed my eye.

"Yeah well, I've found that you're a lot more comfortable than any pillow I've ever slept on. But I do like it when you sleep on me. How about we trade out every now and again?"

"That sounds fair to me." I smiled. I had to reopen one of my eyes when I felt Dan lift my shirt up a little bit. "What are you doing, Dan?"

"Kissing your tummy." He sung.

"Why?"

"Because I'm too lazy and tried to kiss your lips or forehead. So, I settled for the next best thing, your stomach." He smirked.

"You're so weird and silly." I chuckled while reclosing my eye. When I felt his grip around my waist tightened, I used my right hand to run my fingers through his unruly brunette locks. We stayed like this for a while before I remembered something I wanted to ask him earlier. "Hey Dan~" I decided to let the subject, go until tomorrow, when I heard his light snoring. "Never mind."

"_Being caught up in the moment, I had forgotten to ask where this magical place was. Ha, knowing him, he'd probably say that "It was a secret."_ I laughed to myself until my tiredness took over and made me sleep.

…

…

…

**Ingram's P.O.V.**

"Ugh… **Where did my baka of a brother and Shun disappear to now!**" Drago groaned in frustration as he, literally, tried to pull his hair out.

"Calm down. I'm sure they couldn't have gotten too far. Look. The trail is still pretty fresh. Come on. Let's hurry, before we lose them completely." I scolded before turning away from my boyfriend with my arms folded.

I gasped when I felt Drago's arms wrap around my much smaller waist before pulling me into his hard chest. "I'm sorry, baby, but I can't help it. You know how my temper gets." He huskily whispered in my ear before trailing kisses down my neck to the junction between my neck and shoulder. I tried to hold back a moan as I felt him suck on my pulse. _**"You're so cute when you try to be quiet. I know you wanna moan, so go ahead… and moan."**_

I tried with all of my will power to resist his husky voice. "S-stop." I pleaded, but it came out as a moan.

My mind was in too much of a daze that I barely noticed it when Drago pushed me against a tree trunk all while continuing to arouse me. _**"Why…" **_He whispered in my ear before nibbling on it.

"B-because… we… have to find… Dan and Shun… before it's too… late…" I panted out. Drago knows I'm powerless against him.

"_I hate the way I just summit to him after a few kisses and touches, but at the same time… I don't think I could live without them."_

I moaned when I felt him go lower. He left light kisses in his wake as he continued to travel downward to his goal. My eyes closed as I bit back a moan when I felt him stroke my member to life. _**"Music to my ears."**_

I couldn't hold back anymore moans when I felt Drago free and suck on my member. It felt so good feeling his warmth and tongue surround my throbbing, aching member. He was only sucking on it for two minutes when I felt myself leak with pre-cum. The faster he bobbed his head, the louder my moans got. At this point, I didn't care if anyone heard. I was in heaven. My claws dug into the tree trunk as I felt my climax coming.

"**DRAGO!" **I screamed as I shot my seed into his mouth. My knees gave out and let me fall down the tree trunk while I came down from my high. He tucked me back in before claiming my lips. To deepen the kiss, we wrapped our arms around each other and pulled each other closer. Drago was nesting in between my legs, but I didn't feel a tent in his pants. "Hey Drago?" I lightly panted. "Why aren't you hard?"

"Because, this whole time I kept thinking about Dan and Shun having sex. If I had gotten hard, then we wouldn't have gotten anywhere. I was frustrated and the only way I could feel better was by pleasing you your _**favorite **_way. He smirked.

"If something… happens… to Shun… I'm going… to kill you… and Dan…" I threatened between kisses.

"_**Ew… Can't you guys do that elsewhere?" **_ We turned our heads to see that the speaker was none other than Mira.

"You don't have to watch, ya know." Drago groaned as he helped me to my feet.

"It's not our fault that you guys decided to take a break from your search in order to have _**SEX IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKIN OPEN FIELD!**_" The pale orange haired girl screamed at my boyfriend.

Before Drago could yell back at his comrade, I stepped in between the two and took control over the situation."What are you and Marucho doing all the way out here anyway?"

"We've come to check on your search. It's a good thing we did. If Drago can't keep his hormones in check, then we'll never find them." Mira groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"**WHAT WAS THAT MIRA!"** Drago yelled while shaking his fist at her.

"But, we're also here to warn you guys." Marucho chimed in.

"Warn us? Of what?" I asked.

"One of our soldiers came to the palace in a frantic state. He said that King Zenoheld had finally made his move and sent two of his _**top**_ lackeys to search for Dan and Shun. Who knows how long we have until they find them." Mira explained.

"Do you guys know who Zenoheld sent?" Drago asked.

"No, but if they're his top lackeys, then we really don't have any time to waist." Marucho commented.

"Hop on. We've got to hurry."

And with that, Drago and I hopped on the back of our friends' bikes before they sped off. _"Dan, you better protect Shun… or else… I'll rib you into shreds."_

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

After Dan and Shun rested and ate, Shun rode Dan's back as he ran through the woods. They've been running for about two days now, and Shun's starting to get anxious.

"Hey Dan. How much longer is it until we reach this place?"

"It should be right around… here…?" Dan's voice and body came to a halt when they had reached a barren land.

Dan's arms went limp at his side as Shun slid off his back. Once he was safely on the ground, Dan crumbled to the floor while allowing light tears to fall from his eyes. "Was this the place?" Shun asked.

Dan nodded. His eyes never left the ground beneath them. "This was the home of my grandparents. They left it to me if something were to happen to them. Couple of years ago, they were murdered by some lowlife Vampire Hunters. I've been taking care of it ever since. I would just like to know who were the soon-to-be-dead _**vermin**_ that did this." Dan growled.

"_**If you wanna know who did it… then you better turn around."**_ A sinister voice called from behind the couple.

Every muscle in their bodies tensed as they turned around. Before them were two figures. One was a paled skinned woman with blue hair. The other was a sickly pale man with silver hair and a long tongue.

"_**Shadow Prove and Mylene? What the hell are you two doing here?" **_Dan hissed as he took up a protective guard in front of Shun.

"_**Well, well, well, well. If it isn't our lover boys. The Prince of the Vampires and his boyfriend, the unwanted vampire. Why King Zenoheld wants that wanna be human, I'll never know." **_Shadow sighed as he shook his head from side to side.

"_**We're not here to question our Lord. We're only here to deliver him his prize."**_ Mylene scolded after she had hit Shadow in the head.

"You are you?" Shun asked. From behind Dan.

"They're Rouge Vampires. Way before my clan took over as rulers of the vampires, this dude named Zenoheld was the ruler, or slave driver as most called him. He practically enslaved his people before my ancestors came in and kicked him out. Those we were still loyal to him, like this two dogs, were exiled and therefore labeled as Rouge Vampires. The two in front of us now are a part of Zenoheld's top dogs."Dan explained.

"_**It's good to see that we still remain famous after all this time."**_ Shadow smirked as he licked his lips.

"_**ENOUGH TALKING!" **_Mylene yelled before she landed before Shun and attacked.

Shun was able to quickly dodge the attack, but was blown away from Dan.

"**SHUN!"** Dan shouted before dodging an attack delivered by Shadow Prove.

"_**You really should pay more attention to your opponent than your little boyfriend."**_ Shadow laughed before Dan and he went into an all out brawl.

Fists, feet, and swords clashed as the four fought. Mylene and Shun exchanged powerful blows at one another while Shadow Prove and Dan tried to tear each other limb from limb. To Dan, something didn't feel right. It felt as if the Rouge Vampires were just toying with them. And if they were… then _**what**_ could they be planning?

The battles seemed to drag on for a while before Shadow Prove and Mylene became bored. Just as Shun and Dan were about to deliver their most powerful attacks to their opponents, both Rouge Vampires dodged them with ease before back flipping onto a high rock.

"_**Well it's been fun, but Lord Zenoheld is waiting for you Shun. So, I'm about to WRAP THIS UP!"**_ Mylene laughed before she lifted two fingers in the air.

Dan gasped when his sharp hearing caught the sound of running water. Every brain cell in his head was confused.

"_No vampire should be able to use magic. Just what the hell are these two?"_

Coming back from his thoughts, Dan moved as quickly as he could to get to Shun. Their fingers were just in reach, but right when they were about to connect, the knife like water engulfed them. Neither could breathe and yet they never stopped reaching for each other… even when everything went quiet and dark.

…

…

…

"_**Well that was fun, but it took too long." **_ Shadow smirked as he picked up Dan and tossed him over his shoulder.

"_**Well it would've went by faster if you didn't insist on playing with them."**_ Mylene groaned as she picked up Shun.

"_**Oh. Forgive me for having a little fun every once in a while~"**_

"**HEY! UGLY ONE AND UGLY TWO! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS BOYFRIEND?" **Drago roared as he stood up from Mira's bike.

"_**You four are too late. We're going to deliver your friends to King Zenoheld. Feel free to follow us, but if you do… then be prepared to die, maggots."**_

And with that the two Rouge Vampires disappeared with their laughter being the only sound echoing throughout the night air.

Drago sank to the floor. His fists and eyes were clenched as he punched the ground.

"What are we going to do now, Drago." Ingram cried.

"Don't worry, babe. We're going to get them back… _**One way or another**_."


	9. Locked Up

**Warnings: **Violence. Cussing. Dan in chains.

**Chapter 9: Locked up**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Lord Zenoheld." Marlene and Shadow Prove kneeled in unison.

"Yes. What do the two of you want?" Zenoheld sighed as he propped his chin on his laxed right fist.

"We have brought Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami liked you asked. What shall we do with them, My Lord?" Marlene asked, never coming out of her kneeling position.

"Place Shun in my chambers, but be careful with him. As for the vampire prince brat… Throw him in the dungeon. I don't care if you're rough with him.

"Yes, My Lord." The two rouge vampires said as they released themselves from their kneeling positions. Marlene took Shun to Zenoheld's chambers while Shadow Prove dragged Dan to the dungeon.

"I have the vampire prince and a priceless made vampire in my grasp. The Queen and King's army should be on their way soon." The old man laughed evilly to himself. "Let the war begin."

…

…

…

**Drago's P.O.V.**

"Mom! Dad! We have some terrible news!" I panted as I rushed into the throne room.

"What is it Drake?" My Mom asked.

"Dan and Shun have been kidnapped by Marlene and Shadow Prove, two of Zenoheld's lackeys."

"Oh no. Dear, what are we going to do?" My Mom cried to my Dad.

"If I may, your majesties?" Ingram asked as he stopped by my left side. "I would like to form a team of volunteers that will help retrieve my cousin and your son." My lover suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, but who can we get to volunteer?" My Father asked.

"We'll do it." The four of us turned to see Mira, Marucho, Keith, Gus, and Barron standing in the threshold.

"Perfect. Now, everyone go suit up and get ready to go on a rescue and retrieve mission. Good luck and make sure that everyone comes back alive." My Dad said.

We all nodded before heading off to get our equipment. I grabbed every weapon I thought I would need for this mission before meeting the others in the Meeting Hall. There, we planned the rescue of our allies while also deciding the most civil way to bring down the tyrant.

"_Hang in there you guys. We're on our way."_

…

…

…

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"It's time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." I heard someone tease before a splash of cold water hit my face.

"What's going on?" I was confused. The only thing I remember was fighting Shadow Prove before trying to save~ "Where's Shun?" A deep chuckle caught my attention. I looked up to see that it was this really old guy laughing. _**"What the hell is so funny, old man?"**_

"You should learn to respect your elders boy."

"_**Who the hell are you?"**_ I growled the repeated question.

"I'm King Zenoheld. The future ruler of all the vampires."

"_**Oh yeah? Not if I have anything to do with it."**_ I growled as I struggled against my newly discovered chains.

"And what are you going to do, boy. You're locked up and your precious lover is~"

"_**WHERE'S SHUN?"**_ I asked while baring my fangs.

"Oh don't worry… He's safe in my chambers." The old man laughed.

"_**If you touch him, I swear I'll~"**_

"Relax boy. I won't harm him. After all… he's my fiancé." The old timer chuckled. Every bone in my body was telling me to rip this guy into shreds, but I couldn't with these cuffs cutting into my skin and holding me back. His never ending laughter is like toxin to my ears. "Your parents are bigger idiots than I thought. How could they leave their precious kingdom in the hands of their incompetent, youngest son? It would seem that… the Kuso clan will be the vampire's downfall." He chuckled again.

"_**SHUT YOUR LAUGHING ASS UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE ~!"**_

"Well, I would love to sit and chat, but I have a fiancé that should be waking up soon. Bye now." He smirked.

All I could do was growl as I watched the coward leave. In that cold dark cave, all I could think about was how I could try to save Shun.

"_Don't worry Shun. I'll get you out of here… Somehow…"_

…

…

…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I felt cold and wet when I woke up. My body was shaking violently before I felt someone throw a blanket onto me.

"Feeling better? I hope you don't mind the cold, but that's how I like my palace to be."

I turned my head to see a man with a white beard. "Who are you? Where is Dan?" I asked.

"Dan is locked away in the dungeon down below. And to answer your first question, I am King Zenoheld… your new fiancé." He smirked as he kneeled down in from of me.

"My what?"

"Your new fiancé. You see, Shun. I've known about your family's little secret for some time now and I knew that I just had to meet you and make you mine. I need you here to help rebuild my army. And because of your gift, you can help me with that little mission. I need you to produce some heirs and soldiers for me. But that's not all you'll be useful for. I'll keep you around as a trophy wife. You, my dear fiancé, are the symbol for my victory over your lover's clan's pathetic army and rule. You should feel honored." His smirk never fell from lips as he told me his plans.

"You're deranged. I'll never be a part of such a ridiculous plan. Now, where is Dan?" I glared.

He sighed before calling one of his henchmen to the room. "Bring the prince brat to my chambers." I knew who he was talking about. When we heard a knock, King Zenoheld turned to me and said: "There you go. The prisoner you wanted is here now."

The doors opened to revile a smirking Marlene and a chained Dan. Marlene laughed when she shoved Dan to the ground as she made her way into her lord's Chambers . "Dan! Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. What about you?" He asked. I wanted to run to his side, but Marlene's aura kept me at bay.

"No harm will come to the future queen… _**if **_he accepts my offer." Zenoheld said.

"What offer?"

"Lord Zenoheld wants me to become his queen, so that I can produce heirs and soldiers for his army. All while remaining his trophy wife." I explained.

"_**You bastard! Shun would never do anything like that with you! I won't allow it!" **_Dan growled.

"What does it matter? You can't do anything about it and Shun _**will**_ do it if he knows what's good for him."

"Dan!" I yelled when Marlene held Dan in a head lock before placing a dagger at his neck.

"_**Either you marry me or your lover boy dies while you watch. Personally, I prefer the second option. Less hassle and I get to have fun doing it. But either way, you'll be mine."**_

"No Shun. Don't do it!" Dan struggled against his capturer.

My wide eyes darted between the struggling Dan and the blue haired woman holding him. My head told me to refuse, but my heart told me to accept. My heart won. "King Zenoheld… I accept your offer… I will marry you, but you have to promise that Dan won't be harmed." I breathed from my kneeling position on the floor.

"No Shun! I love you too much to let you do this! I'll figure out a way to get us out of here! Don't give up! Shun!"

I had to hold back tears when I heard Dan's voice decrease as he was dragged back to his cell. _"I love you too, Dan, but if it means keeping you safe… then this is something I __**need **__to do. Please forgive me."_

"Don't worry, Shun. You'll be too busy living it up as my trophy wife to remember that idiot. So… how many heirs do you think we need before the rest are turned into soldiers?"

**Author's Note:**

**Poll Info:**

**First Poll:**

Recently, I've come to the realization that I've become obsessed with NaruSasu or Naruto all together. All of my new ideas have been for Naruto. So to kind of give myself more of a variety, I've opened this poll to ask for your opinion. I have five one-shots for the choices on the poll, obviously, ready to be typed, like I've mentioned above. I just wanted to hear from you guys first. I feel like, as an author, I wanted to get more involved with my fans/readers/reviewers. Call me sensitive. Anyway, the rules for this poll are: You have until June 20th, 2011 to decide the winner for the top two one-shots. You can choose up to two choices. Now, if you pay attention, there will be an 'Other' choice for you to pick. This button is for people who don't like any of the other choices and want to see me post a one-shot for another anime/manga/game/cartoon. Now the rule for that choice is, if you choose that choice, then you must provide me with the name of the anime/manga/game/cartoon and an idea for it. I'll have it ready and maybe add it onto the list of choices. Another rule is that, if you decide to choice the 'Other' choice, then you must make sure that I am familiar with said anime/manga/game/cartoon. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem since all I do is watch/read/breathe that stuff. Lol. Anyway, happy voting and remember… I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!

**Second Poll:**

In this poll I just wanted to see which couple(s) you guys found the best out of all the stories I've written. Don't worry about some of the choices. I have one-shots ready to be posted when the time is right. I will also add more couples. You can chose up to 10 couples. Also don't worry about the poll closing anytime soon. On June 21st, 2012 I will be closing the poll. Happy voting. But, since I can only put one poll at a time, this poll will be posted on June 21st, 2011.


	10. Inside Help

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Violence, cussing, mentions of rape and abuse, but nothing graphic, semi-murder, berserker vampire(s), and double crossing.

**Chapter 10: Inside Help**

**Drago's P.O.V.**

"**I'M SO FUCKIN FRUSTRATED! WHERE THE HELL IS ZENOHELD'S CASTLE? IT SHOULDN'T BE THIS FUCKIN HARD TO FIND! WE NEED TO HURRY! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO SPEAK AT MY LITTLE BROTHER'S FUNERAL!"** I screamed as my angry fists shattered a bolder.

"So… I'm guessing you're mad."

"I'm not in the mood right now, Keith." I growled.

After breathing deeply a few times, I managed to calm down a little. The muscles under my tan skinned relaxed when my lover put his hands around my waist in a comforting hug. One of my clawed hands gripped the slender, pale wrist around my shoulders. "Thanks babe."

"What are we going to do, Drago? We have to find it! Dan and Shun could be in danger as we speak! We don't even know where to start!" Mira groaned as she scratched her head in frustration.

"I know that! I just… need time… to think…?" I said as I held Ingram close while running my hand through my hair. I was the leader of this group, but even I didn't know where to start.

"_**Perhaps I can help you." **_A small voice said as a pink haired, blue eyed boy dressed in tan rags slid out of the bushes.

Before I knew what I was doing, I rushed out of Ingram's arms and had one hand wrapped around the little twerp's neck. My hand squeezed harder and tighter each time he took a breath. I didn't hold any animosity toward this small individual, but just seeing one of Zenoheld's people made me see red.

"Drago! Let him go!" Ingram yelled as he tried to separate the two of us. My red eyes saw his pleading honey colored ones. Forcing my anger down, I hesitantly released the small boy. Ingram gave me a relieved look before kneeling next to the heavily breathing boy. "Are you alright?"

"No, my throat hurts because this big lug tried to kill me." The boy glared while rubbing his sore neck.

"_**What did you say, you little runt?"**_ I growled.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I strike a nerve, _**Prince Drake**_." The prick smirked, thinking that he had won.

I turned my head to the side with my arms folded over my chest. "As if one of Zenoheld's lackeys could rile me up."

"H-how did you know who I was?" The wide blue eyes were filled with fear.

"The scent of evil lingers on your body." I scoffed.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit upset that your master kidnapped my cousin and his little brother." Ingram said a slight hiss in his voice.

Barron pushed through the group to stand in front of the shaking boy. He bent down and picked him up, by the back of his shirt, with a glare. _**"Who are you and what do you know about Master Dan and Shun."**_ The purple haired vampire snarled.

"I'll tell you everything if you keep me away from me!" The boy shrieked as he curled into a ball.

"Easy Barron." Marucho said gently, trying to calm his vampire friend down. "That's right. Put him down." Barron released his grip, causing the boy to fall on his face and groan in pain, before crossing his arms. "Alright. Now tell us who you are and what you know."

"My name is Lync Volan. I am a personal servant for Prince Hydron. And I have the information you need to rescue your friends."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Keith glared as he got him his face.

"Hey! I'm risking my life to help you guys save your prince and his lover! Why would I lie to you?" Lync yelled.

"That's not a good enough reason. Either you tell us the truth or I won't stop Drago from killing you alive." Gus threatened.

Rethinking his options, Lync looked from the blue haired teen to the brown haired one who tried to kill him earlier. The decision was unanimous. With all of the courage he could summon, Lync stood up and dusted his rags off before taking a deep breath. "The real reason I want to help you guys is because I had a hunch of what you guys are planning. I knew that the king and queen would send their strongest vampires to come and rescue the prince and his lover. I also knew that you guys were planning to kill King Zenoheld… That's why I wanted to join you guys. _**I want him dead.**_" Lync hissed with his fists clenched.

"But it doesn't make sense. Why would one of Zenoheld's servants want him dead?" Mira asked.

"**I AM NOT HIS SERVANT BY WILL!"** Lync screamed with tears in his eyes. "After he was banished, Zenoheld, along with his loyal vampires, began raiding villages. The only reason you guys probably haven't heard of these incidents is because he picked villages that were filled with vampires, peaceful, defenseless, and far away from any neighboring villages. Mine was one of the first to be raided. They came in and killed anyone that stood in their way… including my brother, sister, mother and father. The only reason they spared me was because Prince Hydron said he had use for me. They took the able and strongest before they murdered everyone else without even a blink. While traveling with them, I had to watch as they did the same to ten more villages. The screams of all those kids, mothers, and fathers still haunt me to this very day." Lync had to stop. I knew that he tried to push back those memories as he hugged himself tightly. He didn't care that he looked vulnerable in front of us with his knees buried deep into the ground and a tear stained face. He continued. "Once they had enough people collected, they took us to a faraway, emptied space. I thought they were going to kill us, but instead King Zenoheld made the strong men build his castle while I and many others waited on them hand and foot. I was the only one who Prince Hydron trusted the most, so I was his only personal servant. I did everything he told me to do, willing most of the time. I was treated like a rag doll and a slave by everyone else, except by Prince Hydron. He was so kind to me. So I ask you… Please let me help you." He pleaded.

We looked at each other, each held a sadden expression, before I sighed in defeat. "You can join us. But if you double cross us… _**I will make you wish that Zenoheld or his lackeys killed you all those years ago.**_" I growled. He nodded while whipping away his tears. "Good. Now lead us to Zenoheld's castle." I commanded as I turned around and started walking away with my hands in my pocket.

"Wait! Please… allow me to ask for a favor." Lync pleaded. I looked over my shoulder, letting him know that he had my attention. "Please… when we escape from the castle… Please allow Prince Hydron to come with us."

I gave it some thought before turning away from him. "No."

"But~"

"Look Lync. We have a job to do. I will allow you to come, but I don't have time to save that bastard's son because he treated you 'nicely'." I explained before starting to walk away.

"That's not the reason! I asked you to save him! It's because I love him! Just like he loves me!" Lync shouted.

I turned my body around to face the crying boy. "He doesn't love you." I bluntly said with a hard stare.

"How could you say that?" Lync asked.

"I see bruises littering your skin. I bet my life that he was the cause of most of them… Am I correct?" He stayed quiet while breaking the contact between our eyes. "I thought so. Listen… kid… That's not love. You don't break or damage the person you love. Look at Ingram. I love him with all of my heart and you don't see a single scratch on him. I'd rather die than hurt him or see him get hurt and vice versa. That's true love. You may love him because he was kind to you, but I can tell you that he does not love you back the way you do."

"No. I know he loves me. He tells me every day when we're together. And I can sense and hear the truth in his words." Lync defended.

"It's fake." I argued.

"**IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE TREATS ME THAT WAY! IT'S ZENOHELD'S!"** Lync yelled before digging his fangs into his bottom lip. "He never had a mother. Zenoheld made sure of that. He thought that if Hydron had a mother then he'd grow soft. I hate it when Zenoheld would beat on him even if he said the wrong thing. He never experienced true love before. He only acts that way because that's the only way he knows how to express himself. So please… don't blame him for his actions… Blame Zenoheld."

I don't know why, but his tears reached me. For some reason… it made me think of Ingram. If he acted like Hydron… would I still love him?

I watched with a soft expression as Ingram held out a hand for a still crying Lync. "We'll save him, but only if you promise to help him realize that what he's doing is wrong. Deal?" Lync nodded at Ingram's request. They both smiled at each other.

If Hydron really did love this boy, than I could see why. This boy was very pretty and kindhearted. Maybe that's exactly what Hydron needed all along, and not his father's cruel treatment.

"Now that that's settled. Tell us what we need to do Lync." Marucho smiled as he approached the boy.

"Well, before I escaped last night, I managed to do the main part. I got an outline of the castle and the plans for the events tomorrow. Tomorrow, at two o'clock in the afternoon, Zenoheld will make Shun his bride and break his ribbon thing. I don't know why that's so important, but once that's done… he plans to have Dan executed right there. When we return to the castle, I will lead you guys to the Ceremony Room through the vents. There, you guys will hide until I give you guys the signal. I'll release Dan while you guys take on Zenoheld and his army. Does everyone agree?" We all nodded in agreement. "Ok then, follow me. Onward to Zenoheld's castle."

I mostly walked in silence while everyone else talked and laughed with Lync. My concentration remained on Lync and the story he told today. It bothered me to an irritating level. It made me want to rush into the castle, head first, and dig my claws into that evil bastard's ice heart.

"You shouldn't be staring at another boy, Drago. If Ingram found out, then you'll be one of his victims." Keith teased with his arms crossed as he walked next to me.

"It's that story Lync told us today. It's been bothering me." I answered.

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry. Everything will go fine tomorrow. We'll save Dan, Shun and Hydron, kill Zenoheld and his lackeys, Lync and Hydron will go off to live a happy life, and we can go on with the rest of our lives. Now I don't know about you, but that sounds like a plan to me."

"Yeah you're right. I don't know why it was bothering me so much. You're right. All I have to worry about is saving those three and making sure that the world is safe for them and Ingram. Come on. Let's go kick some bad guys butt!" I cheered alongside everyone else.

…

…

…

**Hydron's P.O.V.**

"_Where's Link? I haven't seen him all day. I wonder what could've happened to him. I hope he's alright. I'll find him when I'm done with the prisoner."_

I made my way into the underground dungeon to tease and entertain myself with the new addition to the castle. I entered his cell and begun laughing at the weak fool. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Tell me Dan Kuso… How does it feel to be on top of the world one minute and be locked up the next? I wonder what your precious Shun is doing right now? I wonder what he's going to wear to his wedding? I wonder if we'll kill you first or let you watch the love of your life and your kingdom escape through your fingers before killing you… So many choices…"

I continued to laugh even after I heard his chains jiggle. "Tell me Hydron… How's your love life."

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked.

"Just making small talk. So tell me… have you found that special someone?"

"If you think that by answering your questions and try to get me to feel sorry for you so that I can let you go, then you got another thing coming." I sneered.

"Judging from your answer I would say that you have. Tell me… have you told them that you love them?"

"What does it matter?" I asked again, but all I got was silence. "Yes. I have told him that I love him." I sighed in defeat while leaning against the wall.

"How do you show him that you love him?"

"Through sex, words, and chorus. How else." I answered frankly.

"Now see… That's where I'm better than you." He smirked.

"Explain."

"When you love someone, you love them for them. _**Not**_ for what they can do for you. I love Shun because he's Shun. _**NOT**_ because of what he can give me. When I tell him that I love him, I mean it. I never say it unless I mean it. And I don't make him do anything for me unless he wants to."

"I do love him for him. I would never hurt him." I defended.

"Are you sure?" His smirk grew wider.

"You're confusing me. I'm leaving." I turned around and walked to the threshold before stopping. "You're allowed to attend the wedding, just because I want to see you cry." I smirked before shutting the door.

…

…

…

After I left the dungeon, I began my search for Lync. I grunted when my face came into contact with something hard.

"Sorry Prince Hydron." I heard Volt Luster apologize.

"It's alright." I dismissed. "Hey. Have you seen Lync?"

He stopped. I saw almost every muscle in his body tense at my question. "No, but if I did… I wouldn't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing you hurt him, Hydron."

"I would never do such a thing. I LOVE HIM!" I defended.

"So you call raping, beating, and forcing him to do your bidding love?" He glared.

"HE WANTS IT! I would never cause him pain on purpose."

"Then explain to me why he cries every time he leaves you. If you love him, than you would _**never **_make him cry." I remained silent as his words began to sink into my head. "Listen. I know that you were raised that way, but it's the wrong way. Link told me that he loves and would do anything for you, but I refuse stand by and watch you abuse him anymore. You're not only hurting him, but you're also allowing your crazy father make you believe that what you're doing is right." He explained.

"The things you say would've got you thrown into jail." I growled.

"So do it. But deep down you'll know that I'm right." He said with a hard glare before walking off.

I let his words sink back into my head before turning around and heading back to the dungeon. There was certain person I needed to talk to again.

…

…

…

"Two visits in one day? And here I thought you didn't like me." He teased, but I just remained quiet. We both glared at each other into the silence. "Look, if you're here to kill me then do it. Or else~" He didn't get a chance to finish because I cut him off.

"I'm going to help you."


	11. Unraveling a Wedding

**Warnings for this Chapter: **Murder, violence, and cussing. Please forgive any mistakes made.

**Chapter 11: Unraveling a Wedding**

**Link's P.O.V.**

I held Shun's white flats in my hands as I made my way to his room. King Zenoheld's orders were for me to make sure that Shun was ready before escorting him to the Ceremony Room. That was the simple part. Drago and the gang were in position in the vents, Dan is still alive and in the dungeon, and I haven't seen Prince Hydron. It's probably a good thing that I hadn't seen him today. I don't think I feel like dealing with him today. While I was distracted, I accidentally bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Before I knew what I was doing, I started apologizing immediately.

"Hey." A gentle and familiar called. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with Prince Hydron's outstretched hand and smile. "You ok?"

I hesitantly grabbed his hand, ignoring my beating heart and blushing cheeks. "Yeah, thanks."

My cheek got redder when I noticed that our hands were still connected while his eyes roamed over my body. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." He said in a gentle, caring voice.

"I've been busy." I didn't entirely lie, but if I said anything else it could compromise the mission.

"What are you doing now?" He asked. The look in his eyes was filled with love and compassion.

The same eyes he always stares at me with… So why does it hurt so much to stare into the eyes of the man I love. In front of him, I wanted to hide all of the bruises and starches that he caused. They didn't hurt anymore, but his gaze did. I wanted to hide from it too.

"King Zenoheld wants me to prepare Shun for their wedding. I'm going to pick him up now." He didn't move after my answer. He wouldn't even let me go. He just stood there, looking down at me. I could feel him pulling me in again. I didn't want to escape. I love him, but I wonder how far my love will take me? I gasped when he practically tugged me into his chest. My face collided with his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around my body. "Hydron…?"

"I'm going to get you out of here and treat you like you're supposed to be treated. I promise you that. I'll learn the right way to treat you. I'll be better… I promise. Please forgive me for my ignorance. I do love you, despite what everyone else says. I'll never hurt you again… I promise."

Everything stopped at that moment. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This wasn't the Hydron I knew. This is the Hydron I dreamt of. I love him for him, but I wished that he would see the light. I don't know what got into him… but I'm grateful for it. Right when I was about to hug him, he disappeared. I felt so empty without him to hold onto. I felt cold. Had everything I just heard a part of a dream? Or reality? I guess only time will tell. Without further interruption, I headed to Shuns designated room. Despite how I feel now… the plan must be completed.

…

…

…

"Shun…? My name is Lync. I have your shoes and once you are ready I will escort you to the Ceremony Room." I said as I came in his room.

My heart clenched at the site. He sat in a chair with his head propped on his crossed arms. He was dressed in an incredibly beautiful white off the shoulders kimono with a thigh high slit on each side. His obi is white with pale green trim. His long hair had two bangs framing his face while the rest of it was tied in a high ponytail. He was natural beautiful, but the sadden expression let me know that his was miserable. His red honey colored eyes stared mindlessly out his window. It may be close to two in the afternoon, but where this castle is located it seems like the night lasts forever.

"Shun…?" I called, finally gaining his attention. "I have your shoes and I'm here to escort you to the Ceremony Room."

He nodded before sitting up. I gently kneed before him and helped him into his white flats. I got a chance to look into his eyes, but all I saw was sadness and fear. Most likely for Dan. Once he was completely dressed, I helped him to his feet, handed him his bouquet of blue roses.

"It's going to be ok. Trust me." I smiled as I held his hand.

I don't know what caused me to do that, but it seemed to work. Shun gave me light smile after nodding his head. "Thank you." I nodded back before leading him to the room, feeling sorry for him the whole way.

"_This plan has to work. It just has to."_

…

…

…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I allowed the pink haired little boy to lead me to the room. He let go of my hand before opening the doors for me. The room was decorated accordingly to this occasion. The red carpet was laid out for me. Zenoheld's minions lined the sides, wearing their best kimonos. I felt so nervous. It was mostly out of fear. The music began and I started down the aisle. Awaiting me at the end was Zenoheld in a dark green and black kimono. I had to stop myself from staring as I continued down the aisle. Zenoheld smirked when I finally stopped at the altar.

"Wait!" He called, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "This can't until our guest of honor arrives. Bring in Kuso."

My heart pounded against my chest when a weakened and chained Dan was brought into the room by a smirking Shadow Prove. Tears immediately spilled from the corners of my eyes as I bit into my bottom lip. "Dan…" I whispered.

"Shun! Get out of here! You don't have to do this!" He yelled as he struggled against his restraints.

"Ahhh shut up, Kuso! You're ruining a great occasion." I gasped when Shadow Prove knocked Dan to the ground.

"Dan!" I yelled before turning to glare at a smirking Zenoheld. _**"You promised that he wouldn't be harmed!"**_

"Did I? Oh well. It doesn't matter. He's going to die the moment our marriage is official." Zenoheld laughed as my eyes widen. "Priest! I didn't hire you to stand there. Now get on with it!"

"Yes, you're majesty." The priest trembled before opening his book. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to unit King Zenoheld with Shun Kazami. If there are any objections to this union, then please… Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"**NOW!"** I heard Lync yell before five very familiar vampires jumped down from the vent above us.

"Yeah. I got at least six objections right here." Drago smirked while looking over his shoulder. "How you doing little brother?"

Dan rubbed his sore wrists after… Hydron?... released him. **"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU GUYS SO DAMN LONG?"**

"Sorry. Got lost." Drago replied before turning his attention back to us.

"**THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?** Well… at least you're here now. I guess that's all that matters." Dan huffed with his arms crossed. "Come on Hydron. It's time to start doing things right."

The next thing I knew, Zenoheld gripped my arm and held me against his chest while the entire room broke out into fights. It was Shadow Prove and Mylene vs. Dan, Mira, Volt, Drago, Ingram, Gus, Barron, Marucho, Lync and Keith.

"**WHY MUST YOU BRATS ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING? AND **_**YOU**_**…!" **Zenoheld yelled as he pointed to a glaring Hydron. **"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FATHER! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE TROUBLE! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I MURDERED YOUR MOTHER!"**

"_**Father… I've always admired you, but not anymore! I've had it with you! You die today, Father! Today… I become a man… the right way."**_

Hydron charged at us. The painfully tight grip was transferred to both of my wrists before he punched Hydron in the gut. The young prince flew backwards before flipping to his feet while holding his stomach. Lync was next to attack from the right side, Lync came running with his fists cocked back. Zenoheld riled his fists back and made contact with Lync's face before kicking him backwards.

"Lync!" Hydron yelled before turning to glare at Zenoheld.

"I taught you better than that. You disappoint me son." Zenoheld laughed as he held me tighter.

I winched at the pain, but still continued with my struggle. For someone this old he has one hell of a grip.

"Damn." I heard Dan grunt as he held his right eye. There was a cut above his eye, causing blood to leak into his eye.

"Dan!" I shouted before kicking Zenoheld in the gut. I would've kicked him in below the belt… but that would've been wrong.

Once Zenoheld released me, I took my chance and ran towards Dan. _**"You're not going anywhere."**_ I heard Zenoheld growl as he tried to reach for me.

I made the mistake of turning around. Because when I did… my ribbon, along with a few of my black strains, fell to the floor in pieces when Zenoheld sliced them with his claws. Everything in the room seemed to stop at that moment. With my ribbon broken, a surge of painful power seemed to run through my veins. I grabbed my head and screamed at the pain I felt. My legs started to move on their own. I tried to get out of the room, but I ran into a pillar. I grabbed onto said pillar and gripped it tight. Crumbs of stone started to fall under my massive grip. I continued to yell at the excruciating pain, it was too much. I felt my body become heavier and my vision fading before everything finally went black.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shun's terrifying screams finally stopped, which scared everyone in the room. Ingram knew this would happen, but he didn't know the effects. He knew that the beast will be uncontrollable, but he never would've thought that it would hurt him like this.

Dan was the first to move in this tense air. "Shun, baby. You ok?" When he didn't receive an answer Dan slowly moved to touch Shun, but got burned instead. Dan staggered back as he held his burning hand. Everyone tensed when the still body began to breath heavy. "Shun?"

Everyone in the room shivered with fear as Shun's head rose up and showed red eyes peek through his bangs. Dan was about to call to him again, but stopped when he saw his love's rigid body move in a blur. Shun went to everyone and sliced a deep wound in their bodies. His mind was gone. His body was now acting on pure instinct. Once everyone had blood leaking from their wounds, Shun pierced his skin and allowed his blood to leak from his mouth, fangs, and claws.

"Don't let his blood touch your wounds, or you'll die!" Ingram warned.

Everyone on the good guy's side huddled together in an attempt to use each other to each faster.

"You're a bunch of pussies." Shadow Prove sneered as he took up guard against the berserker Shun. "Come on Mylene. Let's show them that we're not afraid of some wanna-be."

The two rushed at him. Shun punch did a round house and sent Mylene flying into a nearby pillar before punching Shadow into the ground. Shadow groaned before shrieking in pain. Shun had latched onto Shadow Prove's neck and started to suck out the spicy nectar. At first glance, it looked like a feeding, but after a few minutes Shadow's body started to turn into stone. What the group didn't know was that Shun's blood is like a petrifying toxin to any vampire who doesn't have special blood. So far… the only one safe from Shun now… is Dan...

Once Shadow's body was completely turned to stone, he stepped onto the figured and shattered it. Then he moved onto a cowering Mylene. She backed into the wall. She never thought it would end this way. She never thought it would end. But before she could have another thought, Mylene suffered the same fate as her former partner. Once finished with her , he moved over to the king himself.

"No! Stop! Stay away! This wasn't how things are supposed to be!" He tried to crawl away before Shun caught him by his ankle. With all of his strength, Shun dragged Zenoheld toward him before starting the horrid process all over again.

Everyone watched in horror at the display. They have never seen anything so gruesome before. They had to stop Shun before it was too late. "Stop this Shun!" Dan called.

Shun's red eyes landed on the group. His once beautiful kimono, skin, and lips became drenched from the enemies' blood. His hair looked more like a mane as it spiked out along the length of his back. He rushed toward the group, claws erected. His next set of prey remained in the corner. Shun could smell their fear and it excited the vampire side of him. Right when he was about attack, Ingram punched him in his blind spot and knocked him into the wall. His head made a nice indent into the wall before his limb body slide down the wall. When Shun's body didn't move, everyone deemed it safe to breathe.

Dan moved to gather his love in his arms before kissing his forehead. "Let's go home, guys."

…

…

…

Shun didn't wake up for a whole week. Everyone started to get worried, especially Dan. He never left his side until he finally did wake up. Shun's eyes fluttered open. He had a massive headache, but he managed to smile through it when he saw Dan sitting with him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Dan teased with a gentle smile.

"How long was I out?"

"For a week. How you feeling?"

"Like a semi truck ran me over." Shun groaned as he held his head. "What happened? How did I get back here?" Dan chuckled to himself before pushing Shun down and telling him to roll over on his stomach. Shun gave a confused look before complying with his boyfriend's request. Shun was in heaven when he felt Dan's hands start messaging his tensed back. "So… You going to tell me or what?"

"It's too long of a story. I'll tell you later, but right now I just want you to relax." Dan smiled as he continued to message Shun's back. "Hey Shun… If I asked you… would you marry me?"

"Depends… Are you asking me now?" Shun smirked with one eye open.

Dan chuckled again. "Yeah… I guess I am…"

"Well then… I guess my answer's yes." Shun chuckled as he closed his eye and relaxed.

He didn't flinch when he felt Dan place his upper body onto his back. "I love you, Shun." Dan whispered.

"I love you too, Dan." They stayed quiet for a little bit before Shun started to grunt. "Dan?"

"Hm?"

"… … You're heavy…"


	12. Cliché I know

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Yaoi (DanxShun lovin) and last chapter (It's been fun), Mpreg. Please forgive any mistakes made.

**Chapter 12: All's Well That Ends Well (Cliché I know)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**(1 Year Later)**

A full year had come and gone since the incident. The king and queen ordered their army to return to the castle and leave no trace of Zenoheld and of the murders Vampire Shun caused. It took Dan a few weeks to finally gain the courage to tell his beloved what happened at Zenoheld's castle. Dan hated telling Shun because once Shun was told, he tried to leave. It took a lot of tears, promises, and convincing to get Shun to stay. Once they were sure that Shun was here to stay, everyone worked hard to try and find a cure for Shun's toxic blood.

After weeks of searching the cure was found by accident. Drago had accidentally knocked Dan's blood sample into Shun's and when they found that it had no effect they ran more tests. The conclusion was that if they add Dan's blood to Shun's than Shun's blood will no longer be toxic to other vampires' and their blood. So with that conclusion stated, the king and queen pushed the wedding to the following month.

Everyone involved was run ragged with preparations. Tensions ran high. The hospital was kept busy from all of the frequent visits they receive from the group. There were tears, screams, tension, headaches and everything that comes with preparing for a wedding, but it was all worth it in the end. Shun looked beautiful in his pure white kimono. Dan looked handsome in his midnight black kimono. There were tears of joy. Rice was thrown. A few people got hit with fists and cake. But everyone had fun. But later on that night, came Dan's favorite part… besides being handed the throne, which he agreed to share with Drago and Ingram.

…

…

…

When Dan and Shun got home, Dan tackle Shun to the sheets and started attacking his lips. Shun was more than happy to give into his and his boyfriend's urges, but he was in no hurry. He wanted to enjoy tonight. While they kissed Shun was able to slow Dan's movements down to a normal pace. Although the mystery of how Dan got both of their clothes off still remained unsolved. But what's done is done and who said that Shun was complaining.

The room temperature rose from the labored breathing and activities the newly wedded couple was engaging in. During the kiss, Dan's tongue darted out to lick Shun's bottom lip. Knowing what this meant, Shun parted his lips and allowed the bubblegum colored tongue to enter into familiar and exciting territory. Dan's body crawled further up, deepening the kiss while his fingers touched and message his lover's body. Shun arched into each touch he felt from his lover's callous hands. Both males moaned at the sensation rippling through their very beings. Shun's clawed hand gripped Dan's strong shoulders while Dan trailed kisses down and around the slender neck below him. Shun arched higher when he felt Dan flicked, rubbed, twisted, and sucked on each of his nipples. Shun's moans became louder, his claws dug into shoulders, and slender legs rose up to wrap around a tan torso as Dan continued to his attack, being careful to not break the skin with his fangs.

Shun's blood raced from the anxiety, excitement, and pleasure Dan was giving him from above. The raven haired teen started to grind his hardening member together with Dan's throbbing member, causing both to moan with pleasure. Dan had to restrain his beast from within. Everything about Shun made him want to forget about foreplay and start thrusting hard into his soon-to-be non-virgin boyfriend. But he was raised better than that. This wasn't just Shun's first time, it was Dan's too. Both were inexperienced, but Dan knew a few things more than Shun. Dan moved his right hand in between them, took hold of Shun's throbbing member, and started to stroke it. It felt amazing to Shun. Today, Shun discovered that it's much more enjoyable to have your anatomy stroked than to do it yourself. The long haired teen's claws and heels dug into tan flesh, his toes curled, and his moans grew louder with each stroke. While Shun was distracted, Dan reached into the drawer and retrieved the bottle of lube for the upcoming preparation.

Dan flipped the lid and poured some onto three fingers before pushing it aside. Dan knew that if Shun continued to be this excited throughout this whole process, than it'll be over before it started. Dan bent down and captured sweet full lips with his own. His strokes and lips slowed down to a decent pace before they slowly pulled apart. Honey colored half-lid eyes gazed into half-lid red orbs.

"_**Just relax."**_ Dan huskily commanded. Shun nodded and began to take deep breaths.

Dan slowly and gently inserted one of his lubed fingers. Shun tried to resist the urge to clench around the intruding finger, but something within him kept him from going against Dan's husky order. Dan could sense the slight discomfort coming from his soon-to-be mate, so he leaned down and kissed him with so much more passion than before. Dan used his finger to message the incredibly tight entrance. Shun so relaxed enough for Dan to insert the next finger and then another. Finding different methods to relax his tensed and nervous lover. Shun felt like he was going to explode from all of the pleasure Dan was giving him. At some point, while moaning from the ecstasy, Shun had turned on his side and used his claws to puncture holes into the sheets and the mattress. One leg was thrown over Dan's shoulder, the other curled around one of Dan's legs, his body shiver and shook from the pleasurable abusive of having his prostate messaged, Shun's loud and addicting moans filled the air.

"Ahhhhhh… Dan…"

"Shun…" Dan grunted out in pleasure.

His lover was so tight, suffocating, addicting, hot, and sexy with his lips moaning his name, his muscles clenching around his digits, and the redness of his pale cheeks. Dan couldn't take it anymore. He had to have Shun now if he wanted to maintain some type of control over his inner beast.

Shun whimpered when he felt Dan remove his fingers with a pop. He pulled his claws from the mattress when Dan rolled him onto his back. Bruised lips were reclaimed and furthered abused as the brunette positioned himself in front of the puckered hole, ready to claim what he wanted to for so long. The kiss was broken when both teens grunted at the awkward fit. Shun knew that Dan was bigger than three fingers, but he didn't think that he was this big. Dan on the other hand relished in the stretched tightness. This quivering body below him was what Dan's entire being has been craving for. There was nothing in this world that could satisfy him more than he was right now. Being buried deep within the person you love was something Dan couldn't get enough of.

Their bodies were so close. Over the course of their relationship, Dan and Shun had formed an unbreakable bond, but being connected like this… was on a whole new level. Heavy breathing filled what little space they had between them as Dan waited for the green light. Once Shun felt comfortable enough, he started wiggling his hips. Dan took that as the ok before pulling almost all of the way out and then shoving his way back in. Shun screamed at the feeling of being stretched to incredible lengths repeatedly as Dan continued to thrust into him, searching for that bundle of nerves that will send Shun over the edge.

"DANNNNNNNNNNN!" Shun shouted in pure bliss when Dan hit his prostate dead on.

"Shit." Dan grunted before increasing up his speed and power.

He was careful not to hurt him, but Dan knew that he couldn't hold back anymore. Each time Shun's moans deceased, Dan's movements increased. Their bodies moved as fast as bullets. Shun's claws drew blood as they raked down Dan's back while Dan's claws drew blood the harder they punctured his hips. The bed rocked and creaked with each speedy, powerful thrust Dan gave. Shun's head was thrown back in pure bliss. At that moment, Dan sunk his fangs into the pale neck of his beloved. Shun's honey colored eyes started to bleed red when he felt Dan take some of his blood, awaking Shun's own inner beast. Following his new found instincts, Shun sunk his fangs into Dan's tan neck. Both males moaned at the feeling of being filled by each other. Both were in complete ecstasy. Shun's toxic blood was like a sweet nectar. If he ended up dying than he wouldn't mind. Dan's addicting blood was spicy, just like him. Dan's throbbing member pulsated within Shun's inner walls while Shun's member received the right friction from the closeness of their stomachs. The build up from their activities took its toll and finally caused both teens to scream out to the heavens as their seeds were released. Their fangs and claws were drenched in blood, Shun's hot seed covered their stomachs and chest, Dan's member and seed filled Shun's sore and aching hole, Shun's blood red eyes returned to their unique honey color, their cheeks were darkened with blushes, their eyelids were heavy from exhaustion, and only their labored breathing could be heard throughout the room.

After a few minutes of staring into his husband's eyes, Shun fell onto the bed in exhaustion. Dan grunted when he felt his spouse's claws retract from his skin. Dan used what little strength he had left to not collapse on top of the sleeping raven. Dan felt so tired and a little embarrassed. From all of the moaning and grunting he heard from his brother's room, Dan felt a little embarrassed that his first time wasn't like that. But those thoughts were pushed aside as a smile graced his lips. Shun was sound asleep on his side with his long hair resting over and around his midsection like a blanket. The scene was so precious that Dan didn't even mind that the stench of sex hung in the air and insulted his senses. Once exhaustion finally claimed him, the new king of vampires finally collapsed on his side and in front of his sleeping queen. With his smile, Dan pulled Shun close and kissed his forehead. So what if they didn't last as long or do as much as Drago and Ingram… They have the rest of their lives to figure out, test, and try things that worked best for them. Which they did… until Shun had some news to deliver.

…

….

…

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing?"

I heard my lover ask me from down below. I was sitting on my throne bored while my brother and his mate, Ingram, went to got resolve conflicts in the southern regions with our new allies, the vampire hunters.

I smiled before jumping down to stand in front of my beautiful mate and our one month old son, Huan. He is the most perfect thing to ever be born besides Shun. He had tan skin with a mop of raven black hair and reddish honey colored eyes. He was our son and he was the second definition of perfection.

"So… What _**were**_ you doing up there?" Shun asked me.

"Thinking about the night we made this little guy. You know, our~"

"_**Don't go there."**_ He hissed before handing me Huan. "Where's my cousin and your brother? It's pretty quiet around here."

"They went with your group to check out some trouble in the southern lands. _**So it's just us here**_." I purred.

"_**Oh really now? That's interesting…"**_ He purred before pulling Huan and I closer. _**"You love, right Dan?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

"_**And you would do anything for me, right Dan?"**_

"_**In a heartbeat."**_ I huskily whispered while leaning in to kiss him.

"Good, because you're on diaper duty tonight while I sleep the rest of the day." He smirked before walking to the door, his long hair swaying behind him in a low ponytail, and stopping at the threshold. "Oh and by the way… He has diarrhea. Good luck, honey." He smirked before leaving me.

Huan started to cry. I placed him on my shoulder before pulling his diaper and smelling at the mess he made. "Oh… that's rank…!" I gasped as I held the baby away from my face. "Shun! I will take the baby any other time you want, but please **CHANGE OUR SON! I CAN'T STAND THE SMELL!**" I pleaded as I chased after him with my crying son.


	13. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
